The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and recording media.
In recent years, there has been proposed a technique of providing more convenient service for uses by using personal data of users. However, such a service might possibly leak privacy information of users, which should be kept confidential, when integrating and analyzing personal data of users. Accordingly, as a technique that accomplishes both the prevention of leak of privacy information of users and the use of personal data, a technique called secure computation protocol (secure computation procedure), a secret computation protocol, or the like is attracting attention.
In the secure computation protocol, it is possible to execute computation by cooperation of a plurality of entities (computation parties) on the basis of a plurality of input values without disclosing the input values to the other parties, and to obtain an output value that corresponds to a certain computation expression. Accordingly, by handling personal data of users as the input values and executing the secure computation protocol, it becomes possible to obtain as the output value various pieces of information that can be derived from the personal data, without disclosing the personal data of users, which is the input values, to each computation party.
As a tool for executing the secure computation protocol, Non-Patent Document 1 (High-performance secure multi-party computation for data mining applications, Dan Bogdanov, Margus Niitsoo, Tomas Toft, Jan Willemson, International Journal of Information Security, November 2012, volume 11, Issue 6, pp. 403-418.) discloses a technique that enables more speedy execution of the secure computation protocol by limiting the number of the computation parties to three and limiting the operation to 32-bit operation, for example.